Essas coisas bobas
by yue-chan
Summary: Ele não podia mais viver sem o outro ,já era hora de admitir isso.ShounenAi ,Yuki x Shu


Legendas:

Yuki POV

_Shuichi POV_

- Fala -

Essas coisas bobas

O barulho da chuva é o único som existente ,fria e implacável ,castigando tudo com suas afiadas gotas.Mesmo assim ,é triste e amarga ,como as mais puras lágrimas.É essa natureza dúbia que me faz admira-la e me permite escrever com mais concentração.Não há bloqueios em dias melancólicos e chuvosos.

Então ,porque a folha continua em branco?

Suspiro,deixo o escritório a procura de um café.O corredor me recebe ,vazio e arrumado como o resto da casa ,a algum tempo atrás isso não seria surpresa mas ,agora ,parece tão surreal.

Quem diria que eu ia acabar me acostumando?

_Não posso evitar dias ruins_

_Não posso evitar que machuque meu coração_

Balanço a cabeça ,negando o pensamento ,vou até a cozinha e preparo a cafeteira.Há quanto tempo não faço isso?

Hn ,besteira.De fato ,não fazia nenhuma diferença ,máquinas sempre fazem tudo igual mesmo.Deixo o café passando e vou para janela ,levanto uma parte da pesada cortina e contemplo a rua deserta.

Porque estou esperando?

_.Tento esconder com um sorriso_

_.Tristeza e decepção_

_.Mas meus olhos não mentem_

_.Quem me conhece pode ver_

Não era pra eu me importar...não ,na verdade ,não era nem pra isso estar acontecendo.Eu queria viver só ,sem ninguém me incomodando com coisas idiotas ou irrelevantes.Deve ser por isso que não lembro do motivo de nenhuma das nossas brigas ,afinal ,todas são inúteis pra mim.

Mesmo assim ,há uma imagem que não consigo esquecer e que ,para o meu total desagrado ,se repete com uma certa constância : seus olhos violetas ,semi cerrados e cheios de lágrimas...

Eles estavam assim quando você saiu ,antes dessa chuva toda começar.

Será que você está bem?

_.Finjo despejar tudo isso aqui_

_.Nessas palavras de lágrimas e sangue_

_.Marcando as páginas vazias de um livro_

_.Finjo esquecer_

_.Mas só finjo..._

Mas ,que raios?!Ótimo Eiri ,realmente era só o que faltava: virar um sentimentalista barato igual aquele baka!

Ninguém merece!

Saio da janela ,indo pegar meu tão desejado café a passos duros.Me sirvo de uma xícara e a levo aos lábios mas logo cuspo ,detestando o sabor exageradamente forte.Putz ,nem parece que já fui solteiro.

Solteiro...saboreio a palavra e toda a sua estranheza.Faz um bom tempo que não me considero assim ,apesar de não saber ao certo se isso é bom ou ruim.Talvez ,seja a convivência com você que esteja me estragando.

Ou talvez seja só falta de prática ,afinal você sempre fez questão de preparar o meu café.

Não só isso ,como pegar o jornal ,separar a roupa a pra lavar ,ajudar na faxina e uma infinidade de coisas simples que você ,como sempre ,estraga com toda a sua melosa doçura.

O pior é que acabei gostando.

_.Porque eu ainda guardo os momentos preciosos_

_.Esperando que se repitam_

_.Não posso evitar dias ruins_

_.Mas você vai sorrir de novo algum dia_

_.Eu acredito..._

Mas ,se espera que eu admita ,melhor desistir ,de fato ,acho que nem em meu leito de morte seria capaz de admitir certas coisas.

Hn ,o mundo deve estar cheio de idiotas ,só assim pros meus livros venderem tanto.Quem diria que eu ia chegar a esse ponto ,com dezenas de livros nas costas e nem um mísero "eu te amo" nos lábios?

Suspiro ,deixando os olhos vagarem pela sala.Desde quando me sinto deslocado em minha própria casa?Ah sim ,desde que você saiu por aquela porta ,provavelmente sem levar o guarda chuva.

É oficial : estou amolecendo.

_.Pareço um tolo ,não?_

_.É ,talvez eu seja_

_.Mas é esse tolo apaixonado_

_.Que faz de tudo por você_

Preparo mais café ,dessa vez com medidas precisas de pó ,e me largo no sofá ,procurando pelo controle da TV.Tento achar alguma coisa interessante ou ,no mínimo ,capaz de me distrair ,preciso espairecer pra depois tentar aproveitar esse clima perfeito.Porém ,os canais passam e passam e nada me chama a atenção ,chego ao cúmulo de ficar entediado antes mesmo que o café esteja pronto.

Acabo lembrando do pequeno embrulho em cima da mesa ,envolto num berrante papel cor de rosa e com um enorme laçarote.Encaro-o por alguns instantes ,lembrando vagamente de você dizendo algo sobre "aniversário de namoro".

Será que devo abrir?

_.Será que isso faz diferença?_

_.Me torna mais digno da sua presença?Ou só piora as coisas?_

_.Não sei_

_.Talvez isso nem seja tão importante_

Minha mente grita um sonoro NÃO ,tão alto que acho que vou ter dor de cabeça.Realmente ,em se tratando de você eu tenho bons motivos pra temer afinal,o que pode sair daí?Uma bomba?Uma barbie?Qualquer objeto estranho ,não identificável ,rosa ,peludo e brilhante?

Hn.Tomara que seja a primeira opção.

Pego o embrulho ,com mãos tremulas.Seja o que for ,melhor descobrir logo ,e me livrar antes que você volte.Abro devagar e...fico totalmente pasmo...

Era um livro ,de um dos meus autores favoritos.Estranho ,não lembro de ter lhe falado sobre meus gostos.

Sinto uma fisgada no você sabia?Eu não te digo nada.

De como gosto do café ,ou como odeio ir pegar o jornal ou limpar a casa ,nada.Tenho certeza absoluta que nenhuma palavra sobre esse assunto saiu dos meus lábios ou dos seus.Então,como você na música ,estou batendo na porta do céu

_.Esperando você abrir e me convidar a em você_

_.Só em você_

Sacudo a cabeça ,tentando esquecer o assunto.No mínimo ,Tatsuha deve ter contado sobre o livro.E o resto...bem ,talvez você não seja tão baka assim...Ou talvez seja só sortudo.

Mas ,afinal ,porque estou perdendo tempo com isso?São só coisas bobas ,sem importância ,como tudo que você faz!

Levanto ,dando o assunto como morto.Por fim ,pego meu café ,fechando os olhos por alguns segundos ,só para apreciar seu gosto e calor ,depois volto para o escritório e me sento na frente do computador.

Algumas palavras começam a se formar ,fluindo para os dedos ,logo eles deslizam pelo teclado ,ágeis e precisos ,criando frases.Me permito um meio sorriso ,em breve terei um parágrafo ,com sorte ,o resto virá normalmente.

Mas a sorte parece nunca estar do meu lado ,não é?

_.Mesmo soando egoísta_

_.Mesmo soando ingrato_

_.Eu continuo esperando_

_.Dando as costas pra todo o resto_

Paro ,o fio de pensamento totalmente rompido e esquecido.Meus dedos tinham roçado em algo macio e delicado ,completamente diferente das teclas duras e frias.Era algo que não deveria estar ali ,e que ,provavelmente ,acabaria com o pouco de concentração que eu tinha.Ainda assim ,não posso ignorar.Não consigo.

Baixo os olhos ,focando o teclado.Uma pétala branca me encara ,acusadora ,prova incontestável do que você fizera ,minto ,tentara fazer.

Porque ,como sempre ,eu não deixei.

Resmungo alguma coisa ,pego a pétala e me inclino ,tentando joga-la no lixo junto com o resto do buquê.Por um momento ,lembro de seu rosto ,o sorriso maior que a cara ,tão radiante que chegava a ofuscar ,os olhos brilhantes como só você tem ,as palavras despejadas como uma avalanche de felicidade.

Mas eu não entendo.Afinal ,pra que comemorar algo assim?

_.Mas eu faço isso sorrindo_

_.O meu mais significativo sorriso_

_.Será que você tenta entende-lo?_

_.Ou só joga tudo na pilha de "coisas bobas"?_

Quando dou por mim ,tenho o buquê nos braços.Isso é tão estranho ,quando o tirei do lixo?

Sinto o aroma das flores ainda frescas ,mesmo com todo o meu desleixo.Me permito um olhar mais demorado e ,pela primeira vez ,reparo que são rosas ,não as vermelhas extravagantes ,mas as brancas puras e perfeitas.

Lembro de minha mãe ,de como ela gostava dessas flores ,do carinho que dedicava a elas.Mas eu não me permito ter saudade ,por isso nunca mantive flores em você sabia?

Sou imprevisível ,frio ,distante.Algo inalcançável para todos.

Pelo menos eu era...porque pra você eu sou tão claro quanto um livro ,não é?E ,não importa o quanto eu tente disfarçar com palavras rebuscadas e complexas ,o texto continua o mesmo...o significado continua o mesmo...

Você percebe isso.Você enxerga por trás da máscara.

E isso me dá medo ,e muito.Receio te estragar ,te influenciar ,te corromper mas ,acima de tudo ,receio que se afaste de mim quando ver o que realmente sou.Me odeio por admitir isso no entanto ,essa é a mais pura verdade.Essas mãos estão sujas de sangue ,eu não sou digno de te tocar ,que dirá te possuir.

Maldição.

_.Será que também estou nessa pilha?_

_.Não sei_

_.E ,desde que me mantenha perto_

_.Não faz diferença_

Odiar é tão fácil.Então porque não me odeia ,como todo mundo?Porque não me esquece ,junto com todas as feridas que te causei?Eu te fiz chorar tanto ,me diga ,alguma vez eu mereci suas lágrimas?

Algo quente desliza por meu rosto ,caindo em meio as rosas.Toco a bochecha ,incrédulo ,traçando com a ponta dos dedos o pequeno e úmido caminho.Sorrio ,melancólico.Vê o que faz comigo?A que ponto me leva?Tudo porque você teima em me amar.

Mas ,você nunca disse o porque...nunca disse que raios viu em mim...

Eu não mereço ser amado ,jamais mereci ,muito menos por ti.Mesmo sendo chorão ,meloso ,infantil ,o rei supremo dos bakas ,você também é puro ,carinhoso ,apaixonado.Você ,meu pequeno anjo rosa ,não tem medo de dizer que sente ,ama ,chora...Ao contrário de mim ,sempre me escondendo por trás de palavras eloqüentes e olhares ameaçantes ,sempre negando o próprio coração ,e temendo os poucos que já conseguiram vislumbrá-lo.

Esse é o ser que você ama : um covarde ,um assassino ,um infeliz.Não tem medo de me amar?De ficar perto de mim?Você poderia ter quem quisesse ,há tanta gente que jamais te faria chorar...

É isso que você quer?

_.Sei que pra você ,tudo que faço_

_.São só besteiras a todos que são tolos o bastante_

_.Pra se apaixonarem_

Tímidas batidas cortam o silêncio ,segundos depois ,me vejo encarando seu corpo ensopado e trêmulo.Pisco ,sem conseguir dizer uma palavra ,meu coração bate lento ,pesado de tanta culpa.

Fui eu que te deixei assim.

Tento dizer alguma coisa ,conforta-lo ,pedir perdão ,até recomendar um banho quente viria a calhar ,mas eu não consigo.Estou preso ,hipnotizado por seus olhos opacos de tristeza e inchados de choro.Porém ,enquanto procuro desesperado uma maneira de me soltar do seu olhar ,este aos poucos vai perdendo a força ,arriando ,descendo até o chão e...

-Yuki...

_.Mas eu não me importo_

_.Jurei que não ia_

_.Mesmo que me doa ,mesmo que te irrite_

_.Essas coisas bobas são parte de mim_

_.Desculpe_

_.Eu não quero ser ignorado_

Meu nome deixa seus lábios num sussurro frágil ,quase temeroso.Mesmo assim você se aproxima ,se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas ,tirando o buquê de meus braços e envolvendo minhas mãos com as suas.Estremeço ,assustado com a diferença de temperatura ,encaro suas mãos ,preocupado ,e as vejo arroxeadas e...com sangue?

-Shuichi?!

_.Mesmo assim ,bastaria um único pedido seu_

_.Eu apagaria tudo_

_.Será que você percebe_

_.Esse poder que tem sobre mim?_

O chamado explode ,ecoando pelo cômodo contudo ,não soa preocupado como eu gostaria mas irritado e intimidador.Você treme ainda mais ,por um instante penso que vai recolher as mãos entretanto ,não quero que faça isso ,não quero te soltar.

Fecho os olhos.

Será que ,dessa vez ,você vai me deixar?

Sinto seus dedos correndo por meu rosto ,mesmo nessa situação seu toque ainda é quente.Suspiro ,deitando o rosto contra a sua palma ,parece uma eternidade desde que te senti pela última vez..

-Olhe pra mim.

_.Será que você sente_

_.Esse poder ,essa...atração_

_.Que nos mantém ligados_

_.Mesmo depois de tantas brigas?_

É um pedido tão singelo ,tão meigo.Mesmo com medo ,não consigo ignora-lo.Encaro suas violetas ,ainda rasas d'água ,para minha surpresa você me dá um pequeno sorriso ,ergue uma de minhas mãos e a leva aos lábios ,dando um selinho na palma.

-Gomen Yuki ,os espinhos...

_.Será que você entende?_

_.Que amar é machucar_

_.E ser machucado?_

Pisco ,confuso.De que espinhos você está falando?Ainda meio perdido ,acabo desviando o olhar do seu ,terminando por pousa-lo novamente no buquê.Desde quando o papel tem manchas vermelhas?

Ok ,eu não acredito que caí nessa!Mais um pouco e você ia ouvir a ficha caindo na minha cabeça!

Hunf.Hoje não é mesmo o meu dia.

Te encaro mais uma vez ,o sorriso continua lá ,firme e forte como sempre.Seu corpo ainda treme um pouco ,as roupas continuam grudadas ,as gotas ainda escorrem por seu cabelo e rosto.É melhor você se secar...se bem que eu podia...ou melhor ,eu queria...

Ah ,DANE-SE!

Te puxo com força ,deixando que se acomode em meu colo ,enquanto enlaço sua cintura num abraço apertado.Você exclama alguma coisa em surpresa mas ,logo relaxa em meus braços ,passando a me envolver com força ,correspondendo na mesma intensidade.Nos deixo ficar assim ,abandonados um no outro ,por um instante foi eterno ,não havia mais nada ,só você ;eu e nossos corações ,batendo em sincronia como se fossem um só.

_.Não posso evitar dias ruins_

_.Não posso evitar que machuque meu coração_

Porém ,tínhamos que voltar a realidade ,por mais que me doesse ,ainda tinha que dar um jeito em seu molhado estado.Pensando melhor ,no meu também.Mesmo assim ,eu queria tanto te dizer alguma coisa ,que não palavras frias e insensíveis.Algo que te alegrasse ,que te fizesse ter fé em mim ,em meu impuro e distorcido amor.

Estava preocupado...

Você está bem?...

Vai acabar se resfriando...

Eu te amo...

-Shuichi...

-Shhh..eu sei.

_.Mas posso esperar _

_.Bem quietinho_

_.Tudo isso passar_

_.E você sorrir_

Seu sorriso brilha ,travesso ,antes de me roubar um beijo estalado e se levantar.Por incrível que pareça ,é nessas horas que eu sempre acho que você vai me dar as costas e ,finalmente ,me deixar.

Mas a sua mão continua ali ,estendida ,esperando pela minha ,incansável como o seu amor.E ,mesmo que eu não diga nada ,sei que não consigo mais me esconder de você.Ainda que eu não admita o quanto gosto de ti ,de seu jeito ,das suas incontáveis coisas bobas ,tenho certeza que pode ler nas pequenas e escondidas entrelinhas da minha alma.

E é isso que importa.

-Vêm comigo?

Sempre...

_.Eu acredito..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aos que me ameaçaram de morte depois de "Meu último adeus" ,espero ter me redimido.Aos que não me ameaçaram ,bem ,espero ter agradado do mesmo jeito.XD

De qualquer maneira ,comentários são sempre bem vindos.

Só uma pequena observação ,que não tem nada a ver com a fic : por acaso alguém aí gosta de "Weiss Kreuz"?Se sim ,sabe onde eu posso encontrar os episódios?Onegai!Eu simplesmente amo esse anime mas ,até agora só consegui ver até o episódio 10. T.T

Por favor ,se alguém puder me avise!

Bjs!


End file.
